Daughter of the Song Doctor
by Ali Harkness
Summary: My name is Lily Song. I'm the daughter of the Doctor and River Song. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Lily Song. Or Pond. Or Smith, it doesn't really matter. I was conceived in an alternative universe that my mum created when she didn't kill my father. I was born in a prison that my mum was put in after people thought she did. I was the little girl raised in a prison, sort of. Most of my childhood was spent in a blue police box that I called mommy. I'm the timelord with one heart, the girl who shouldn't exist, the child of the Tardis, the miracle baby, the doctor's daughter. And this is my story.**

A little girl with curly black hair ran down a deserted hallway in pink footie pajamas, clutching a teddy bear under her left arm. A loud burst of thunder that would have scared any other little girl shook the building as she ran towards a ringing phone. But a man got there first.

"Cell 46." The little girl folded her arms, tapping her fingers against her bears head and frowning at the guard with eyes much older than she looked. A woman with blond hair equally as curly as the little girls was sitting on a cot in the cell, writing in a blue diary. "Doctor? You mean Doctor song?"

"Duh!" The little girl said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. The woman jumped up, grabbing the bars of her cell.

"Give me that!" The guard fixed his eyes on the annoyed child.

"You're not suppose to be in here kid, go back to Mrs. Betty." The little girl put her hands on either side of her head, spreading her fingers and stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry at the guard and wiggling her fingers. The woman ignored her, getting the guards attention again.

"Seriously, just give me that. I'm entitled to phone calls!" The guard hesitantly handed the phone through the bars. "Doctor?" The little girl pranced over to the cell, her bear still under her arms and listened to the man on the other end of the phone.

"No, and neither are you, where is he?!"

"You're phoning the time vortex, it doesn't always work. But the Tardis is smart, she's rerouted the call. Talk quickly, this connection will last less than a minute. " River Song looked down at her daughter who was looking up at her with expectant blue eyes. The guard was getting impatient, knowing that he shouldn't have given the prisoner the phone in the first place, never mind that her five year old daughter was here after visiting hours and way past her bedtime. He'd just gotten this job, there was no way this mother daughter team was getting him fired.

"Doctor Song! You finished with that?"

"Your new here, aren't you?"

"First day."

"Then I'm very sorry." She nodded at her daughter, who stomped on the guards foot. He yelled in pain, then River pulled him through the bars, kissing him. The little girl grabbed the keys as the guard fell to the ground. She quickly unlocked the cell, smiling up at her mother, waiting for praise.

"Good girl Lily! Why don't you leave him a picture for when he wakes up?" Lily took the lipstick from her mother, then drew a stick figure of a woman with curly hair and speech bubble that read bye bye! Then she took her mother's hand.

Lily wasn't afraid of the dark, especially when she was holding her mummy's hand, but this place was big and it echoed and there were spiders. She hated spiders. But it was her job to be brave and take care of mummy, that's what her dad had told her. So as they ran up a very big flight of steps and the lights came on, she thought she'd succeeded in showing her mum how brave she was. Until she saw the woman who had turned the lights on was pointing a gun at them. River instinctively pushed her daughter back, putting her arm across her.

"This is the royal collection," the dark skinned woman said. "And I'm the bloody queen." She's dressed like a queen, Lily thought, clutching her bear to her chest and trying to look at the queen woman around her mother, who handed her the rolled up painting they had came here for. Lily didn't quite understand what was so important about it. "What are you doing here?

"It's about the Doctor, ma'am. You met him once, didn't you? I know he came here." The woman lowered her gun and she smiled. Maybe she wasn't a bad lady after all.

"The Doctor?"

"He's in trouble. I need to find him."

"Then why are stealing a painting? And what's the kid?" Lily didn't like to be looked down on like that. She knew she was a kid, but she was a special kid. She held out the rolled up painting to the queen.  
"Look at it." With her mother's approving nod, she handed the painting over and the queen's face fell.

"Word round the belt is you're looking for time travel?" The man with the blue face said. Lily was fixated on a glowing red light above her head that had a little green bug crawling around in it. He seemed to be stuck in there. She was standing next to her mother's chair behind a bead curtain that the blue man had told her not to play with.

"Are you selling?" The blue man snapped his fingers and an alien walked through the beads. He didn't scare Lily because her mum didn't seem nervous about him. The alien handed the blue man a golden case.

"A vortex manipulator. Fresh of the wrist of a hansom time agent." The little green bug was screaming, she could hear him. He needed to be saved. Lily climbed up on spare chair to see if she could reach it. None of the adults noticed her. She reached into the light and the bulb burnt her hand, but she didn't flinch as she scooped the bug off it. He flew away when he was free from the light. Lily looked down at the angry red mark starting to form on her hand and frowned. It didn't hurt that bad.

"Have you brought me a pretty toy?" The blue man was asking her mother. As the alien who brought the case in went to leave, he bumped the chair Lily was standing on and she lost her balance. River reached and caught her daughter before she hit the ground.

"Sit," she ordered. She knew it was a bad idea to bring the child into the bar, the Doctor would definitely disapprove, but where else was she suppose to leave her? Lily put up such a fuss when she wasn't allowed to accompany her mother on adventures and it was just easier to give her what she wanted. Lily looked up at her puppy dog blue eyes as she sat in the chair, holding her bear close to her chest. River reached up and took off one of her earrings.

"This is a clostio pulse. It can disarm micro explosives from up to twenty feet."

"What kind of micro explosives?" The alien took a sip of his wine.

"The kind I just put in your wine." Lily giggled. They were definitely gonna get that time traveling toy now.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Lily came barreling out of the tent towards her father, throwing herself into his arms.

"Woh!" He caught her with one arm and lifted her up. "What have you and Mummy been up to, Lils? I saw your little message." Lily giggled, winding her finger around his bowtie.

"It's a BIG message, Daddy! That's why we wrote it BIG. Mummy got me a new dress, see?" She gestured at the white tunic she was wearing. "She said it was better than my pj's, buuuuut I still got to keep Mr. Bear." The Doctor noticed the tattered brown bear that his daughter was clutching under her arm. He'd gotten that for her a couple of years back and she'd never seen her without it. Lily's eyes brightened as she caught sight of Amy.

"Who's that?"

"You don't know who this is?" The Doctor asked, confused. He knew his daughter's timeline was complicated, but he didn't realize she'd never met his companion. The last time Lily and Amy had met, she'd been about nine and seemed to know Amy very well, though Amy had no idea who she was. Since then, The Doctor had gone back over his daughter's timestream to watch her grow up. Seemed like the proper thing for a dad to do after finding out he had a daughter. Amy smiled a little tentatively at Lily.

"I'm Amy Pond, what's your name?" She was handing this well, The Doctor thought. Smart Amy.

"Lily." Lily smiled a little shily, hiding her head behind the Doctor's shoulder and holding out her bear. "And this is Mr. Bear." The Doctor walked into the tent, time to see River.

"Hello Sweetie," River greeted him. He put Lily down and she ran to her mother's side, smiling mischievously up at her father.

"River!" Amy said in surprise, looking around the roman tent. "Hi."

"You grifetted the oldest cliff face in the universe," The Doctor said quietly

"You wouldn't answer your phone." She clapped her hands and one of the romans brought out the painting.

"What's this?"

"It's a painting," Lily replied, looking up at her father's sheepishly. Was he mad at her and mummy for writing on the cliff? She'd thought it was funny.

"Your friend Vincent." The Doctor unrolled the painting on a desk and they all gathered around it. "He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one." Lily couldn't see. The adults were all blocking her view of the painting that they cared about so much and it was making her annoyed. She started jumping up and down, trying to see over their shoulders. Her mother put her arm out, stopping her.

"Lily, this is for grown ups." Lily pouted.

"I am a grown up! Aren't I Daddy? Tell Mummy to let me see." But her father wasn't responding to her. That was unusual. Her father never ignored her, she was his little princess, he told her so. She tugged on his pant leg, starting to get a little nervous. "Daddy?" River sighed, seeing the look on her future husbands face. She lifted her daughter onto the table so she could see the painting, which instantly distracted her from her father.

"Why is the Tardis exploding?" she asked, a frown appearing on her forehead as she looked up at her parents for answers. The Doctor sunk down in a chair, biting his hand.

"It's a warning," River explained in the simplest terms she could.

"So something's going to happen to the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference." Lily glanced at the words written where it normally said Police Call Box. She didn't like this. The Tardis was her friend.

"Does it have a title?" The Doctor asked.

"The Pandorica opens." Lily didn't know what that meant so she turned to who she always turned to when she was confused: her father. The Doctor saw the concerned look on his daughter's face and instantly felt guilty for putting it there.

"What's the Pandorica?" Amy asked.

"A box, a change, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all of the unverice." Lily bit her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous. The Doctor scooped her off the table and put her in the chair where he had been sitting and was no pacing in front of.

"It's a fairy tale, a legend, it can't be real!" Lily hated seeing her father upset, it made her scared. She noticed that she'd left her bear on the table and very much wanted to get up and get him.

"It is real, it's here and it's opening!" Her mother argued with him. "And it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding." As Lily reached to grab her bear, the Doctor threw a pile of scrolls down on the table and the bear tumbled onto the ground. Amy moved to see what the Doctor was looking at and accidentally kicked the bear across the room. "You won't find it on a map!" Lily heard her mother saying as she ran for her stuffed friend.

"No, but if you hide the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it." Lily finally got her bear, but then she heard a loud annoying noise that scared her and she jumped back. Then her face lit up.

"A horse! Look, there are horses!" The Doctor went over to her.

"There are horses, look at that. Maybe we can borrow them, what do you think?" Lily nodded excitedly. He lifted her up onto one of them and got behind her. "Come on Lils, let's go for an adventure."

The big circle of rocks was not a very important thing in Lily's book. She'd seen much cooler things in her short life then rocks. She followed her father around as he waved his screwdriver over the rocks, copying his stride exactly, though she had to take huge steps to keep up with him.

"-last time we saw you, you warned us about it after we climbed out of the Visantum," Amy was saying.

"Spoilers." Lily liked that word.

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens.

"Maybe I did. But I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor! I'm picking up fried particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this sight."

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Half the galaxy will want a pieces of that, maybe even fight over it- Lily be careful!" She was trying to climb the rock he was standing on and fell flat on her back. Then he got an idea. He knelled beside his daughter. "We need to get down there," he pointed at the ground. Lily watched the adults worked as it started to get dark and very cold out. Her feet dangled on the rock she was sitting on, Mr. Bear beside her. She was getting sleepy, but she wanted to stay awake. Amy came over and sat next to her. Lily wasn't so sure how she felt about Amy yet, but she liked her if her father liked her.

"Hi," Amy said a little awkwardly. The little girl had been staring at her for a good thirty seconds without saying anything. She cocked her head to the side, black curls spilling over her shoulders. She looked like the Doctor when she did that. Amy smiled, trying to figure out why the kid was staring at her like that. "We've almost found a way down."

"Are you a timelord?"

"No. I'm just a human."

"Oh. Mr. Bear thinks he likes you." Amy looked down at the tattered bear and smiled.

"Can I see him?" Lily handed him over, looking at the red haired woman with complete trust. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Amy asked, lowering her voice to sound like a cartoon character and and wiggling the bear back and forth. She didn't know why she felt so nervous with the little girl, why it mattered so much for the Lily to trust her. Lilt beamed at Amy playing with the bear. She nodded in response to the question. Amy pulled a piece of chocolate bar out of her coat. "Shh, don't tell Mum and Dad!" Lily's grin winded as she took the candy. Amy had the bear bop her on the noise before handing it back.

"Amy!" The Doctor called. "Come look at this." Amy helped Lily off the rock and joined The Doctor and River. They'd managed the move the rock aside, revealing a steep set of stairs. The Doctor lit a torch with his screwdriver, but the underground tunnels were still very dark. Amy noticed that Lily was clutching her hand tightly, looking straight ahead. There was a huge box that filled the whole clearing.

"The Pandorica," The Doctor said.

"More than just a fairytale," River added, smiling. Lily's hand left Amy's and she pointed at the ground in front of her father,eyes wide. There was a severed arm that he was inches from stepping on.

"Cyberman," she whispered.

"It's dead," River said, putting her arm around her daughter. The Doctor was examining the box.

"It was a goblin or a trickster or a warrior." Lily leaned closer into her mother's side as her father spoke."A nameless terror soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. Nothing could stop it or hold it in; reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up in there?" Amy asked.

"You know fairytales. A good wizard tricked it."

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales, they always turn out to be him," River sighed.

"So it's kind of like Pandora's box then," Amy said. "A box with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favorite book when I was kid." She smiled at Lily, but Lily wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong Daddy?" He was looking at Amy with his thinking face.

"Your favorite school topic, your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence."

"So, can you open it?" River asked.

"Of course I can. Anyone can break into a prison, but I'd rather know what I'm going to find first."

"Well, you won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there and they're being disabled one by one, like it's being unlocked from the inside. We have hours at most."

"If you wave that fast enough, you can write your name," Lily told Amy, referring to the torch.

"Really?" Amy asked, pretending she didn't already know. She waved the torch and wrote her name, much to Lily's excitement.

"Can I try?" Amy handed her the torch, but kept her hands over the little girl's, figuring that was safe enough . She helped her write her name with the smoke, half listening to what the Doctor was saying, but making sure Lily wasn't. It all seemed too scary for a child.

"-Doctor, you said everyone could hear it, so who else is coming?" The Doctor froze.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Okay," River breathed. "If is a transmitter, we should be able to fall back on the single." Lily had absolutely no idea what any of this meant, but if her parents were nervous…

"River, what's out there?"

"Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships. Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know, there's too many readings."

"What kind of starships?" Voices filled the cave, coming out of River's device. Lily ran to her father's side and hugged his leg.

"Daleks," Amy said, her eyes wide. "Those are Daleks." Lily knew what a Dalek was, she knew their voices. Her father lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Daleks couldn't get her when she was with him, right? Where was Mr. Bear? Had she lost him again?

"Yes, okay, okay." The Doctor said, starting to pace, still holding his daughter. "Dalek fleet, minimum: twelve thousand ships armed to the tea. Ah! But we've got a surprise on our side, they're never expect three people, four people, to attack twelve thousand battleships cause we'd be killed instantly!" That did not make Lily feel better at all.

"Doctor, cyberships."

"Dalek ships! Listen to them, those are Dalek ships!"

"Yes, Dalek ships and cyberships."

"Okay, that's easy! Turn them on each other-"

"Sontraion. Four battle fleets." She listed off a bunch of other scary sounding aliens.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked the Pandorica. "What could you possibly be?" The ground started shaking and the Doctor started running outside. There were lots of lights in the sky and Lily was getting very scared, even in her father's arms. He handed her to her mother, not wanting Lily to see him scared.

"Doctor, listen to me," she said, running her hand through her daughter's hair. "Everything that's ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this, you can't even fight it! Doctor just once, please, just this one time you have to run!" Her thoughts were on the shaking little girl in her arms. Even if the Doctor stayed, she had to get Lily out of here.

"Run where?!"

"Fight how?!"

"The greatest military machine."

"What is, the Daleks?"

"No, no, no. The Romans. River, you're going on an errand and taking Lily with you and leaving her there." River nodded, understanding his plan, but Lily gave a cry of protest.

"I want to stay with you!" She jumped out of her mother's arms and went to hug her father's legs.

"You can't this time, Lils. You have to go help your mother and then you have to stay with the Romans." He patted her head.  
"But I don't have Mr. Bear and I want him!" She burst into tears. Amy stepped forward, handing the crying girl her bear. Lily looked at her, blink away tears, then clutched the bear tightly. The Doctor kissed her head.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Lily nodded, sniffling as she took her mother's hand. River lifted her onto the horse and she waved goodbye to Amy and her father. As they rode, Lily was very quiet. As they reached the camp, she looked up at her mother.

"It is way past my bedtime." River smiled, taking her daughter's hand. But their path was blocked by a pair of spears and an angry looking man.

"So, I return to my post after one week and discover we've been playing host to Cleopatra! Who's in Egypt. And dead." Uh oh.

"Yes, funny how things work out." The ground shook again and Lily clung to her mother's leg.

"The sky is falling and you make jokes?! Who are you? And why is that child here?" Lily's eyes narrowed. She didn't like this man. She stuck her tongue out at him definitely. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really want to play that game, little girl?" Lily drew back, cowering behind River's legs.  
"When you fight barbarons, what must they think of you?" River asked, putting a protective arm around her daughter. "Where do they think you come from?" He drew his sword.

"A place more deadly, more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds could imagine!" He pointed the sword in Lily's direction. That was enough for River. She punched the roman hold her, drew out her gun and vaporized a bookshelf. The roman's reacted, their spears closer to her face.

"Point that thing anywhere near my daughter again, and that will be your head. Your world has vistors. You're all barbarians now."

"What is that?"

"A fool would say the work of the gods. But you've been a soldier too long to believe there are gods watching over us. There is however a man and tonight he's going to need your help." The bad man was called out to talk to one of the soldiers. He came back, frowning.

"It seems you have a volunteer."

"Can I see your sword?" Lily looked up at one of the romans. Her mother had left her here while she had gone to get the Tardis with the nice Roman who said his name was Rory who seemed nice, had gone down to see the Doctor and Amy. They were sitting around a fire with a bunch of other romans and Lily had taken it upon herself to ask to see one of their swords. They looked fun. The roman looked down on her.

"No."

"Why?" He thought for a second.

"No."

"Why."

"No!"

"Pleeeease?"

"Fine."

"Hello Scarronheads!'' Lily heard her father shout. She lost interest in the sword, running towards his voice to see who he was talking to. "Who takes the Pandorica, takes the unverice." There were ships whizzing above her head and she suddenly wished she hadn't left the shelter of all the big romans protecting her. "But bad news everyone, cause guess who?!" She could see him, standing on the rock and ran over. "Expect you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really quite distracting. So you could you all stay still for a moment because I AM TALKING!" Lily scrambled up on the rock and her father looked down at her. All the ships had stopped moving. She looked up at him under the lights with complete trust and adoring eyes. He took her hand with a reassuring smile.

"Now, the question of the hour is who's got the Pandorica? Answer: I do. Next question, who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me! No plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn and guess what else, I don't have anything to lose. So if you're sitting up there in your silly little space ship with all your silly little guns and you have any plans about taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Just remember every black day I ever stopped you and then- and then! Do the smart thing." He picked Lily up. "Let somebody else try first." One by one, the ships started flying away as Lily looked at her father in awe.

"You're a superhero."  
*

Lily had fallen asleep on a log wrapped in a blanket. Amy walked over to her, pulling the sleeping child into her lap so she could sit down. The Roman wasn't far behind.

"Did the Doctor sent you?" she kept her voice low, but Lily stirred, clutching the bear a little tighter before falling back to sleep. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rory. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not what I expect a roman to be called."

"You're crying." Amy reached up, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, it's like I'm happy." She giggled and Lily sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Why am I happy?"

"What's the matter Amy?" Lily asked, seeing the tears on her new friend's face.

"Nothing." She reached out and touched Rory's face. "I don't know why I'm doing that."

"It's me!" Rory said. "Amy, please, it's me." It's who? Lily wondered. Did Amy knew the roman?

"But I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life. Why am I crying?!"

"Because you remember me! I came back!" Lily took Amy's hand a little protectively. Maybe she should go get her father. Suddenly, all the roman's started acting strange. They were moving like robots and they were walking away.

"No!" Rory shouted. "I'm not doing it! You have to run, you have to get as far away from here as you can!" Lily tugged on Amy's hand, making to listen to the now scary roman. "I'll kill you, just go! I'm Rory!"

"Williams," Amy said. "Rory Williams from Leadworth, my boyfriend." Why wasn't Amy running away? They needed to go find the Doctor right now! "You are Rory Williams and you are not going anywhere ever again. The ring, remember the ring? You never let me wear it in case I lost it."

"The Doctor gave it to me."

"Show it to me. Show me the ring. Come on, just show it to me."

"Amy, let's go find Daddy," Lily said in the most grown up voice she could muster. But Amy was ignoring her. Suddenly, Amy gasped and and Rory shouted. Amy fell on the ground and Lily screamed. She ran down the scary steps into the caves, going to find her father, going to find safety. But when she got down there, she couldn't find her father. There was a crowd of aliens, cybermen and sontaran and Daleks. And The Doctor was sitting inside the now open Pandora, clamped in.

"The Doctor will destroy the universe!" A cyberman said.

"No, no. No you've got it wrong."

"The Pandorica was constructed to insure the safety of the alliance."

"A senro was devised from the memories of your companion," A Dalek said.

"A trap the Doctor could not resist!" Said a sontaran,

"The cracks in the time are the work of the Doctor!"

"No, no, no not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I?" Lily was trying to creep around all the monsters. Her father always told her to be brave, so that's what she was going to do. She was going to save him.

"Only the Doctor can pilot the Tardis." A roman reached out and grabbed her. Lily screamed, dropping her bear. The Doctor looked up and saw his daughter struggling to get to him.

"Please, listen to me!" he begged. "Every sun will collapse, ever supernova, every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed, please listen to me!"

"Seal the Pandorica."

"No! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" The doors sealed shut.


	2. The Big Bang 2

Lily's quiet sobbing was filling the sound of the caves. She was curled up in the corner, her knees wrapped up to her chest and her bear hanging limply from her left hand. All the monsters had turned to stone and she was all alone with the giant box her daddy was in and she couldn't get it to open. She was hiding incase the monsters came back, which she was sure they would once they realized they'd left her. She didn't even hear Rory coming down the stairs, but he heard her. He'd never met this little girl and she'd just watched him kill Amy, there was no way she'd trust him now. But he didn't know how to use this damn screwdriver and he needed her help. Rory had never been any good with kids, that was always Amy's job. He tried to look as unthreatening as possible as he approached the crying child.

"Hey, Lily." She jumped, clinging tightly to her bear, eyes wide. He held his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need your help, see?" he held out the screwdriver. "I don't know how to use this, but I bet you do. We can get your dad out with it." She frowned, looking at the screwdriver then back up at him. "I didn't mean to hurt her," he tried to explain. "I have a robot hand, it works by itself. Do you understand?" She bit her bottom lip nervously. Rory leaned down and rolled the screwdriver over to her. She picked it up and looked at it, as if trying to figure out if it was real.

"Are you a bad man?" she asked Rory in a tiny voice.

"No. I'm not a bad man, I promise." Lily stood up, deciding that maybe it was okay to trust the strange roman. She pointed the screwdriver carefully at the Pandorica and pressed the button, just like her dad had taught her. It opened slowly, revealing the stunned look on the Doctor's face.

"How did you do that?" Lily smiled, happy to have her dad back. She held up the screwdriver.

"You gave me it," Rory explained. The Doctor held up an identical screwdriver.

"No, I didn't."

"You did, look at it." The Doctor got out of the Pandorica, putting his arm around his daughter and tapped his screwdriver against the one she was holding. Sparks flew out of it and Lily jumped.

"Temporal energy, same screwdriver at different points in it's own timestream, which means it was me who gave it to you, me from the future. I've got a future, that's nice." Lily noticed what looked like a dalek statue and tugged on her father's leg for him to pick her up."That's not."

"They turned to stone, Daddy," Lily explained.

"I see that," he said. "History as collapsed. Whole races have been deleted existence. Amy. Where's Amy?" Lily looked at Rory. He lead the way outside and showed the Doctor Amy who looked like she was just taking a long nap to Lily.

"I killed her," Rory said. "Doctor, what am I?"

"A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity."

"But I'm Rory now! It stopped, I'm Rory!"

"Can you fix her Daddy?" Lily whispered.

"If I had the time."

"The time?!"

"All of creation has been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." Rory punched him in the face and Lily yelped.

"She is to me!" The Doctor got up, laughing.

"Welcome back Rory Williams! Sorry, had to be sure. It's fine Lily, I was just playing a game. We need to get her downstairs and take that look off your plastic face, you're getting married in the morning."

"You're getting married?" Lily asked. "Can I be your flower girl?" Rory carried Amy downstairs and the Doctor told him to put her in the Pandorica.

"So you've got a plan then?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, bit of a plan. Memories are more powerful than you think and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up so she knows what's happening." He locked Amy inside.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm saving her, this box is the ultimate prison, you can't even escape by dying, it forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead."

"She's mostly dead, the Pandorica can keep her that way and all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and then it can restore her. It will get that in about two thousand years."

"She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?"

"Yep, but we're taking a shortcut." The Doctor held up Lily's wrist. "River's vortex manipulator. Put your hand over it, don't worry, she'll be safe. Nothing can get into this box."

"You got in there."

"Well, there's only one of me, I counted."

"This box needs a guard, I killed the last one."

"No, Rory, don't even think about it."

"She'll be all alone.

"She won't even feel it. Two thousand years Rory, you won't even sleep, you'll be conscious every second, it would drive you mad."

"Will she be safer if I stay?" Lily nodded.

"You'd be a good guard." She held out her bear. "And this will keep you safe."

"I can't take that, Lil."  
"It's not for you, it's for Amy when she wakes up. That way she won't be so scared. But you gotta take care of him. And he doesn't like the dark, so you gotta hug him when scary things happen." She took her Dad's hand. "Bye bye roman man." And then the cave went fuzzy. And when the world came back into view, there was a Dalek shouting at them. Lily saw Amy and a little girl a few years older than her, holding her bear.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted. "Weapons systems restoring!"

"Two of you?" The Doctor asked Amy and the little girl. "Complicated. Come along, Ponds!" They ran down the hall.

"What are we doing?" The grown up Amy asked.

"Well, we are running into a dead end- Lily hold this-" He handed her a hat. "And I'm going to have a brilliant plan that involves not being in one."

"What's going on?!" There was a man with a bright flashlight coming towards them.

"Get out of here, go, just run!"

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed!"

"Do you think?" The man fired some sort of laser at the Dalek and it started spinning out of control.

"Amy!"

"Rory." She ran into his arms and the little Amy gave Lily a confused look.

"That's your prince," Lily informed her as Amy and Rory started kissing patently. "Daddy, I'm thirsty, can I get a drink?"

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?" He pushed the fez onto her head. The dalek started beeping again. "Out, out, out! So, Rory, two thousand years, how'd it go?"

"Stayed out of trouble. The mop! That's how you appeared to me when you gave me the sonic."

"Lils, throw me Mummy's bracelet and that fez." Lily threw them over and the Doctor disappeared.

"That's my bear, by the way," Lily told little Amy. "But you can keep it if you want." The Doctor reappeared and jamped the door with the mop, then disappeared again.

"How can he do that, is he magic?" Little Amy asked, pulling on Lily's sleeve.

"Yes. He's also a superhero." The Doctor appeared again.

"Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic, I just gave it to Rory two thousand years ago." He disappeared again then reappeared and took his screwdriver out of Amy's pocket. "Off we go. Nope!" he went over to little Amy. "How do you know to come here? She held out a note. "My handwriting, okay." He came back with a cup. "There you go, drink up."

"I want some!" Lily protested.

"What is that, how are you doing that?" Amy demanded.

"Vortex manipulator, cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. We're going to the roof." Another Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs, then he tumbled down them. The other Doctor knelled next to him and he whispered something in his ear. Little Amy and Lily both had their mouths wide open.

"Daddy," Lily whispered. "Are you dead?"

"Dead, yes, of course he's dead. I've got twelve minutes. that's good!"

"Twelve minutes to live?" Amy asked. "How is that good?!"

"You can do loads in twelve minutes. To the roof."

"We can't leave you here dead!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh good, are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia? Lily looked over and saw that her new friend was gone. Her bear and the cup were lying on the floor. "There is no Amelia, history is still collapsing."

"Then how can I still be here if she's not?"

"You're an anomaly, we all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm but the eye is closing and if we don't do something fast. Now come on!" He grabbed Lily's hand.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Looking for the Tardis."

"But the Tardis went exploded."

"Okay then, I'm looking for the exploding Tardis. Because if all the stars are out, then what's that?" He pointed to a crackling sun.

"But that's the sun."

"Is it? Well, here's the sound the sun is making right now." He held up a satline and it made the Tardis noise. Lily clapped her hands.

"Doctor, there's something else," Rory said. "There's a voice.

"That's Mummy!" Lily said, listening closer. "The Tardis is protecting her, right Daddy?"

"Yes! That's it! Lily, you're brilliant!" He picked her up and spun her around. "She's at the heart of the storm, she's been keeping the earth warm all this time. I'm going to get her, don't move." Lily nodded enthusiastically. A second later, The Doctor reappeared with River. Lily ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. River kissed her daughter's hair.

"You alright?" Lily nodded. "Good." She put her down. "Amy. And the plastic centurion?"

"It's alright, he's on our side," The Doctor assured her.

"Right then. I have questions. The number one is this: what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now. Fez's are cool." River looked at her daughter and Lily smiled. Amy grabbed the fez off the Doctor's head, handed it to Lily who tossed it in the air, then River shot it.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek appeared where the fez had exploded. River started shooting at it as the Doctor deflected it's blats with the satellite. Lily pulled on the handle of a hatch, but it was too heavy for her to lift. Rory helped her and went down first. Amy tossed Lily through and Rory caught her at the bottom. They were soon joined by her parents, the Doctor blocking the door as Lily ran under her mother's arm, the one that wasn't holding a gun.

"Doctor, come on."

"Shh! It's moving away. It's finding another way in." Lily whimpered. "It needs to restore it's power before it can attack again. That means we've got exactly four and a half minutes."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's when it's due to kill me."

"Kill you? What do you mean kill you?"

"Oh shut up, never mind! How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back, how? The light from the Pandorica brought Amy back to life, but how could it bring back the Dalek? It never existed?" he thought for a second as the others watched him expectantly. "When the Tardis blew up, it caused a time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom and every moment of the universe except-"

"Except inside the Pandorica," Lily said quietly.

"The perfect prison. And inside it, it kept some atoms of the universe the way it was. In theory, you could extrablatt the entire universe from a single one of them. Like cloning a body from a single cell and we've got the bumper family pack."

"No, no, to fast, I'm not getting it," Rory announced. Lily smiled because she thought it was funny that she understood more than the adults.

"The light has memories of the old universe," she explained.

"Exactly, and that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?" Amy asked.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!"

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous!" River shouted, dragging her daughter after her. "The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek, if it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it going to reboot the whole of reality?"

"What if we give it power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space in time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be lovely, dear. But we can't because it's completely impossible."

"No, you see, it's not." He bopped Lily's nose. "It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?"

"Big bang two. Now listen-" A bright blue light flew through the air and hit the Doctor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Rory grabbed Amy and Lily as River knelled beside the Doctor's lifeless body. He shot at the Dalek and it seemed to die, but Lily knew it was just building up more energy. She went to run to her parents, but her father disappeared again.

"Damnit, he could be anywhere!" River exclaimed, her voice breaking.

"He went downstairs," Amy muttered. "Twelve minutes ago."

"Show me!" Lily tugged on her mother's leg.

"Mummy…" she pointed to the Dalek.

"We've gotta move, that thing's coming back to live," Rory said, still pointing his gun at it. It didn't work last time, what made him think it would work now, Lily thought. She didn't like guns.

"You go to the Doctor, I'll be right with you," her mother said. Amy grabbed her hand, but Lily pulled it away. She wanted to stay with her mother, she'd just found her again. River looked at her daughter's frightened eyes, aware that she was the one putting some of the fear there. "I'll be right there, I promise." Lily hugged her bear tight and went after Amy and Rory. But all they found was his coat lying on the stairs.

"How could he have moved?" Amy asked. "He was dead." Just when Lily was starting to get really scared, her mother reappeared.

"Who told you that?" River asked, lifting her daughter into her arms.

"He did!"

"Rue one: the Doctor lies."

"Where's the Dalek?"

"It died." They ran to the Pandorica and the Doctor was sitting in it, looking very dead. Maybe her mother was wrong, maybe he really was dead this time.

"Big bang two," he whispered.

"The Big bang, that's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asked.

"The Tardis is still exploding," Lily informed him. "If you throw the Pandorica into it, then the world's gonna come back cause the Pandorica light would go everywhere at once. Right Mummy?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh, that's brilliant," River breathed. "It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box so he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

"-Unless of course I strike preemptively!" There was a girl in the doorway, a girl with curly black hair and big blue eyes holding a tattered bear. You're getting married?! Can I be the flower girl? Amy stood up, but when she blinked, the girl was gone.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Amy nodded, of course was okay. She just be in shock, there was clearly no little girl there.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But you're crying."

"So I am. Why am I doing that?"

"Because you're happy probably. Happy Mrs. Rory? Happy, happy happy!"

"No. I'm sad. I'm really really sad. Why am I sad? What's that?" There was a blue book lying on the table.

"Someone left it for you. A woman. It's a book."

"It's blank."

"It's a present. You know the old saying. The old wedding thing? Amy?" She stood up.

"Shut up Dad. There's someone missing, someone important, someone so, so important. When I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend. The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary. He was real. I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you back too! Raggedy man, I remember you and you are late for my wedding!"

"What is it?!"

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."

"Daddy, we waited forever!" Lily was leaning against the Tardis, a red bow in her hair and tapping her foot impatiently, her bear tucked under one arm.

"Did you dance?" River asked from behind him. "You always dance at weddings."

"You tell me."  
"Spoilers." The Doctor handed her the dairy and the vortex manipulator.

"Are you married, River?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No, hang on, did you think I was asking you to marry me or asking if you were married?"

"Yes."

"No, put was that yes or yes?"

"Yes." Lily giggled, pulling on her father's leg till he picked her up.

"River, who are you?"

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that when everything changes." She took her daughter and then was gone as Lily waved goodbye.


End file.
